


Down Titan!

by xthesecretshipperx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesecretshipperx/pseuds/xthesecretshipperx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is an AU where Eren and Levi are both pet owners with gigantic dogs who are coincidentally both named Titan. I thought it was really cute and I couldn’t resist. There will be flirting and eventually something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Titans

Down Titan! 

Okay so this is an AU where Eren and Levi are both pet owners with gigantic dogs who are coincidently both named Titan. I thought it was really cute and I couldn’t resist. 

 

“Titan slow down!” Levi yelled as his enormous dog pulled him down the sidewalk. He knew it was his fault that Titan had so much energy, he hadn’t taken him for a walk in about three days. Levi had worked late a few nights this week and it he really felt bad for the poor dog having to be cooped up all day long so tonight he was getting an extra long walk. He almost regretted it though because his normally perfectly behaved pet was dragging him around like a damn ragdoll, in all honesty it was rather embarrassing when he would catch people giving him that ‘he doesn’t know how to control his dog’ look. The irony in the whole situation was that he was one of the best dog trainers in town, he could handle any dog. With a sudden ear piercing whistle the huge dog came to an immediate halt. “Heel Titan.” Levi said firmly. The dog waited for Levi to continue walking and followed along side him perfectly and with a smug smirk to the judging group on the opposite side of the sidewalk he went on about his way. 

 

The made it about halfway down the block when Levi’s cell phone vibrated from deep within his pocket. He was relieved to see that the message wasn’t from work, but an unknown number. The LED flashed at the top of his phone, indicating that the caller had left a voicemail, and he decided to listen to it now, rather than having the obnoxious light run out his battery. The dial tone sounded loud in his ear, and then the choppy female voice announced that he had received one new message before proceeding to play it.  
The message consisted solely of muffled shuffling noises, ‘Great’ Levi thought ‘I’ve been butt dialed. He hung up the phone with a frustrated huff and glanced up with full attention for the first time in five minutes. It appeared as though he had missed his turn and continued forward. A large wooden sign hanging over the sidewalk about 100 ft. away drew his eye. Out of curiosity, he decided to scope it out, because he had never been down this block before and he honestly had no idea what was over here. 

‘Maria Dog Park’ was displayed in bold letters across the expanse of grey colored wood. “What do you think Titan?” The dog looked up at him with and barked once in response, happily hanging his tongue out of the side of his mouth. “Alright then.” Levi approached the gate and released the creaky latch, the sound catching the attention of every dog currently frolicking about the park. They rushed the gate to greet the newcomers, and Levi moved to maneuver the gate shut before there were any escapees. He then removed Titans leash and set him free to play with the other K-9s. 

Eren Yeager was taking his gargantuan dog for a walk, and then they were going to visit the local dog park. He had been home long enough to change out of his work attire before the big baby starting to cry for a walk. Titan may look vicious but he was a gentle giant who liked to sit on laps, regardless his size, was frightened by the vacuum cleaner, and followed Eren literally everywhere. Titan caught a whiff of the others dogs before they had even rounded the corner and began to pull forward, literally yanking Eren out his own thoughts. “Calm down, we’ll be there in a minute.” Eren commanded. When they turned the corner, the tall brunette saw a short man with jet black hair standing in front of the gate, seemingly studying the sign as if debating whether to enter or not. He saw the man look toward his dog and say something, which resulted in a bark from the huge dog he was with. Eren thought he looked kind of cute standing next the large animal and smiled to himself. The man finally made his decision and entered the park, which was good news for Titan because it looked like he’d have someone his own size to play with. “See that boy, a new friend for you play with.” The dog gave a low ‘woof’ before padding forward eagerly. 

Eren entered through the squeaky gate, and placed Titans leash on the post after removing it in an automatic motion. They visited the park quite frequently because there were no others dogs in Erens neighborhood for Titan to socialize with. He watched his dog make a beeline for the small man's dog, and then that’s about the same time Eren locked eyes with that very person. His bright green eyes were captured by the dark grey orbs that stared back at him with equal fascination. Eren finally realized that he was in fact staring wide at the handsome stranger with his mouth hanging slightly open. Faint red streaks claimed territory on his warm cheeks as his eyes darted away in embarrassment. He didn’t see it but Levi was also wearing a small blush. 

Who was the bright eyed man standing before him in awe? Why was he looking at Levi that way? Was this individual possibly gay as well? ‘Wow, Levi slow down. You haven’t even met him yet.’ His inner voice warned. He tried to shake it off but the pink tint wouldn’t leave his cheeks, and he kept sneaking glances at the man standing only a few feet away from him. This guy was super cute, and there was no denying that Levi was attracted to him. Maybe he would have a chance with this guy, he thought as he noticed the very visible bright colored wrist band the man wore. Either he was gay or he was a supporter, and Levi preferred the latter. 

He was snapped out of his own little world when he heard a woman's shriek and he looked up just in time to see her getting run over by the two biggest dogs at the park. One of them was his dog which he was very ashamed of in that moment. “Titan!” He and another yelled in unison. He immediately found the owner of the other voice and it was in fact the handsome brunette. He stared in confusion and shock, a look that mirrored the other man's expression. “I’m sorry but did you just yell at my dog?” Levi asked with narrowed eyes. “No, I yelled at my dog.” Eren answered with more confusion than Levi thought possible. They simultaneously dropped the subject and rushed to the young blonde women lying in the dirt. “I’m terribly sorry miss.” Levi said offering a hand to the woman. Eren also offered his hand and together they pulled her to her feet. “Oh, no it’s really okay. I understand how carried away the dogs get when they’re having fun.” Her smile was so kind and soft that it nearly melted both men's hearts on the spot. Was she an angel? 

“I really feel bad for Titan knocking you down.” Eren said apologetically. So Levi had heard correctly. This man’s enormous dog had the exact same name as his own massive mutt. “It’s really okay, I promise. My name is Christa by the way.” She added sweetly.  
“Well, nice to meet you miss Christa,” Levi extended his hand once again only this time to shake her hand. “So I assume you two are here with your dog.” Christa stated pointing in the direction of the large dogs. Eren and Levi shared an embarrassed look, before explaining to the sweet girl that they were not together and that both of their dogs names were Titan. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. It was wrong of me to assume.” Her small voice carried out the words. Eren waved it off. “It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.”  
“I have to say though, you two would make a really cute couple.” She smiled.  
Eren’s face instantly turned red and Levi was looking at his with a matching blush. “Thanks. I guess,” Levi added, not wanting to make the angelic girl think she had offended him. She really hadn’t, in fact he actually swooned inwardly because of her comment. “Well I should be going now. It was nice meeting you two.” She tilted her in such a cute way before proceeding to collect her german shepard and leave. 

“So why did you decide to name him Titan?” Eren asked. Levi stayed silent for a moment trying to decide how to explain his odd story. “Well, when I got him, he was only a few months old, he wasn’t very well trained as any puppy would be. I came home from the store one day to find an entire roll of Titan brand paper towel shredded all over my apartment. Three damn times.” Eren had the cutest smile on his face while listening to Levi’s story and that made his heart flutter a bit.  
“That’s a lot better than how I picked the name.” He said with a roll of his beautiful bright eyes.  
“Oh, yeah. Let me hear it.” Eren blushed a little bit before deciding how he should tell the story. It was a little embarrassing and no one had ever asked him why he picked the name so he had really never told anyone. “Okay, so when he was just a puppy I was going through kind of a rough patch with my boyfriend at the time. He didn’t like dogs and I knew that but when I saw the little all alone in that dirty ally I couldn’t just leave him there so naturally I took him home. He didn’t respond well when he found the puppy and in a fit of rage he lashed out and almost kicked the puppy but a struck him in the face before he had the chance to.” Levi cringed. He didn’t understand how anyone could bring themselves to harm an innocent animal. “He also didn’t respond well to being punched in the face and we got into a fist fight that resulted in me being thrown into a wall. As he was about to attack me again, that cute little dog jumped up and caught his arm between a rather large set of sharp teeth. He fled out of my apartment and I dumped his sorry ass right after that. The scraggly dog I picked up from that damp ally was a strong as his will to live, so I picked the strongest name I could think of, and that’s how Titan got his name.” 

Levi was captivated by the entire story, his heart nearly gave out when Eren mentioned that his ex tried to beat him up, but resumed beating normally when he found out the dog had saved him. “You’re right, that was a terrible story.” Levi said softly. His normal scowl had softened into a some what concerned looking face. “It’s really kind of touching how your dog protected you after receiving such kindness from you.” He admitted. Eren rubbed the back of his head and laughed quietly, ‘it was kind of like that wasn’t it?’ He thought to himself. “I think you were a good person for taking in that dog, most people would have ignored him.” Levi shut up, you’re going to fast, you might scare him away. “Well I don’t like most people then.” Eren said.  
“Yeah me either.” Levi agreed. It got kind of quiet between the two but it didn’t feel awkward, which was nice. The comfortable silence could be a sign of potential friendship, and maybe even something more.

The dogs played together for about an hour and Eren and Levi exchanged casual chit chat which mostly consisted of stories about their dogs. The sun was starting to set and the pair was prepared to leave with their dogs. "It was nice to meet you Levi." Eren said with shining smile. "You two Eren, Maybe we could meet here again so the dogs can play together?" Levi asked hopefully. "Yeah that sounds great!" Eren agreed a little more enthusiastically then intended. They shook and parted way back to their respective homes, their hands still tingling from the contact of the other.


	2. Enter Hange The Loud Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange, loud, chatty, Hange and our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Super sorry this took so long to post, with school and work I haven't had time to work on this at all. I got home super late and took my sleeping pills and crashed every night.

Chapter 2 

Enter Hange the Loud Mouth 

Levi was on his way back to the dog park again today, which makes about the fourth day in a row. You see he and Eren had met several more times ‘to let the dogs play’ (aka to flirt) just like they had planned. The sweet blonde girl was there a few times too, which was cool because she was really nice, and it seemed like they were starting to form their own little clique. The three got along really nicely, a surprise to Levi who was intolerant of most others. Eren was also a surprise to Levi, the boy made his heart flutter in way that it never has before. He’s had crushes before but nothing like this, it was like Levi was being drawn to him by some unknown forces of the universe. It drove him crazy at the thought that this beautiful bright eyed, brunette could make him act this way but strangely enough he found that he was okay with that. As he approached the tall gate, he caught sight of the very subject of his affection playing fetch with small brown and white dog. The bright smile on Erens face caused Levi to break out into a wide smile himself. People who loved animals always managed to find a way into Levi’s heart, it made him sound like a sap but it he would admit that it was true. Ever since he met Isabelle, a childhood friend with a passion for animals, he found joy in people like that and Eren fit the bill.

“Hey Levi!” Eren called, waving his arm high in the air when he caught sight of his short friend.  
“Hello Eren!” Levi called back with a tiny smile gracing his own smooth face. His heart almost skipped a beat when he was greeted by those bright green eyes that he adored so very much. Levi entered the park, hung the leash on the fence, and joined his crush in the shade of an old oak tree. “You’re here early.” Levi said dryly. “I took half of the day off work to go to the doctor.” Eren replied. Levi grew concerned at the mention of doctor. “Is everything alright?” He asked, letting a bit more worry drip into his voice then intended. Eren laughed lightly, “It was just a regular checkup, I’m okay I promise.” The brunette swooned inwardly, Levi was worried about him so that had to mean he at least liked him a little bit. “So, Eren I’ve been meaning to ask where exactly do you work?” Levi asked curiously. He had imagined the cute boy working somewhere like a coffee shop or maybe a retail store. “I’m a barista at a small coffee shop down town.” “Oh really? Which one?” So he had it right. “It’s called Wall Rose Cafe.” Wall Rose? No way. Levi had been there a few times and from his experience it a was excellent. “I’ve been a few times, they have incredible coffee.” Levi looked expectantly at Eren waiting for his reaction. “That’s because I make it.” He said with that arrogant smile Levi had grown familiar with. “Oh? I’ve never seen you anytime I chose to visit.” “I don’t normally work the counter, I like it better in back making the drinks. Less people to deal with. I come out occasionally to fight with a rude customer through.” Eren noticed the tiny smile on Levis lips. Good he thought, I’ve pleased him. “Maybe next time I visit I’ll have to be rude so I can see you in your apron.” Levi’s eyes grew wide. Had he really just said that? He hoped maybe Eren wouldn’t take the comment in a flirtatious way, but the blush on his pale cheeks would suggest otherwise. 

As if on cue a very loud, bespectacled, brunette screamed Levi’s name at full volume, attracting the attention of everyone in the proximity. “HEEEY! LEEVI! I didn’t know you came here!” Hange Zoe, science fanatic and veterinarian at the clinic where Levi took Titan came sprinting up to the pair of men. “Hello Hange. Could you have possibly been any louder?” Levi asked sarcastically but the sarcasm flew right over Hange’s head. “Yes, I could have.” The look on Erens face must have told exactly how confused he was because Hange began a very enthusiastic introduction. “Hello Cutie! My name is Hange, you must be the Eren I keep hearing soooo much about.” Before Eren could respond with his own introduction his hand had been firmly grasped and was being fiercely shaken.He felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was pulled backwards out of the grasp of the hyper stranger. He looked to Levi for explanation but the short man was preoccupied giving the vet a glare that could kill. Eren also noticed the prominent shade of red streaked across his angry face. “Hange tends to over exaggerate.” He began to explain. “You make it sound like I speak obsessively about him, like some kind of love sick school girl.” Erens heart skipped a beat. Love sick school girl? Why did Levi choose that specific phrase, maybe he was hinting at something. “That’s because you kind of do Levi. I don’t know if you noticed but the other day in my office you talked about him for almost ten minutes straight, going on about cu..” The vet never got to finish because Levi had clamped his down over the over talkative ones mouth. He leaned in and quietly shushed them, “Shut your trap you shitty glasses wearing spazz! You almost let that slip.” Eren was caught off guard by desperately quick reaction and was now standing off to the side as the chatty ponytail wearing vet was roughly pulled to the gate. “Don’t fuck this up for me.” Levi scolded. “I have never had a crush this strong on someone in my entire life, he makes my heart quiver Hange.” Levi admitted and tinge of softness to his voice. “I’m sorry Levi, I should be more careful in the future. You know I just get so excited about queer romances.” Hange sounded only half serious but in fact was trying hard to console the love sick man. “I don’t this is a crush Levi. I think your falling in love with Eren.” “You know I don’t believe in love at the first sight bullshit.” Levi rolled his eyes. Just thinking about the cliche made him grouchy. “I know that Levi, but I can see the connection between you two. You have a great shot Levi, just don’t wait too long to take it.” With those last words, Hange waved over Levi’s shoulder to the confused Eren, and turned to leave. “Oh and Levi, I think you should know that he hasn’t taken his eyes off you this entire time.” 

Eren was stuck in his own whirlpool of thoughts as he watched Hange exit the park. The whole encounter was bizarre and he could have sworn in his grave Hange was about to say cute before Levi cut off the sentence. He watched Levi the entire time and noticed frustrated look on his face soften and his shoulders slouch. Whatever they were talking about made Levi feel upset, or perhaps conflicted, which Eren didn't like. When his dark haired friend returned to his side, he carefully placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Grey eyes met emerald ones and he began to speak quietly. “No, I’m not.” “Did that Hange person have something to do with it?” He said with a heir of anger. “No, Hange only brought my own inner turmoil to the surface.” Eren cocked an eyebrow. “Inner turmoil?” Levi took half a step closer to the taller man before speaking again. “I want to tell something Eren but I’m afraid of how you’ll react.” Eren’s heart almost stopped mid beat. He was either jumping to conclusions or knew exactly what Levi was about to say to him. “Don’t worry about it. Nothing you can say will make me like you any less.” Shit Eren that sounded corny his inner voice whined. “That was kind of corny.” Levi stated bluntly bringing a smile to both of their faces. Levi took a deep breath and pressed on. “Look, I, I’m not good with these kinds of things but I wanted to tell you that I’ve been crushing on you and, well maybe you would like to go on a date with me?” No matter how many times Eren imagined this moment, nothing could have prepared him for this. He had rehearsed the words in his head over and over for the past few weeks, but now he found himself speechless. The silence was agonizing for Levi, each second was pure torture as he waited for accepting arms or a painful rejection.


	3. The Moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Levi rejected or Excepted? Find out below!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like the cliffhanger? I decided to be nice and am not making you wait three days liked I originally planned so be grateful I could have been an ass.

Chapter 3 

The moment of Truth

 

The silence was agonizing for Levi, each second was pure torture as he waited for accepting arms or a painful rejection. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, fearing the worst, but nothing came. He dared crack his eyes open to see an almost teary eyed Eren. They weren’t tears of sadness but tears of joy. Eren coiled his strong arms around Levi's thin torso and he squeezed the man so tightly that all the air in his lungs was forced out.Though it was suffocating Levi didn’t struggle to free himself, he merely wound his own arms around the taller man and returned the tight hug. He was overjoyed that he hadn’t been rejected. Eren was accepting his invitation with enthusiasm which was promising. 

“I’m so glad you asked me.” Eren mumbled into Levi’s shoulder. “I’m glad you accepted.” Levi mumbled back into Erens chest. The two stood like that for a moment or two before separating, finally realizing that they were still in public and that people may have been staring by now. Just as they expected a few by standers were ogling in their direction, not in disgust but in curiousity. A light shade of pink evident on both of their faces, they found each others gaze once again, almost completely forgetting about the few pet owners standing near by. The sensation enveloping his heart under the beautiful gaze of the other man's eyes was so strong that it made him weak in the knees. “So where should we go?” Eren asked nervously. “How about we go get a coffee together after we leave here?” Levi offered. “Yeah.” Eren smiled brightly. “That sounds great.” He took a step closer to Levi so that their shoulders were nearly touching. 

They stood in a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes, their minds both preoccupied imagining how their date would play out. “Eren can I ask you something?” Levi broke the silence. “Yeah.” “Have you ever been bullied for...you know being homosexual?” Eren was surprised by the question. “Yeah but I usually take care of that pretty quickly.” Eren said with a smug smile. It was true he had beaten up or gotten into a violent exchange with every single person who had ever made a snide remark or oppressed him. Levi smirked too recalling all the time he beat the shit out of someone for the same reason. “Me too, I was just curious. I thought maybe I have to beat the shit out of some close minded lowlifes.” Eren quirked an eyebrow. “Why is that? Think I can’t handle myself?” He wasn’t angry but his tone held irritation. “That’s not it at all. I’m just being protective.” Levi shrugged. Eren blushed lightly at the comment, besides his sister and his best friend, no one was ever protective of him. “Oh, well in that case I appreciate it.” He smiled that radiant smile of his that made Levi’s heart tingle. 

The dogs played for a while more before being called on by their owners. “Titan! Titan! Come on guys lets go.” Eren yelled through cupped hands. The head of both giant dogs popped up from the crowd of smaller ones, and the behemoths came bounding happily to the awaiting men.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have their first date which goes a little less according to plan.

Chapter 4

First Date 

 

Eren and Levi walked quietly down the sidewalk, fingers intertwined, the only sound being the occasional scuff of a shoe against the rough sidewalk. It was a comfortable silence they shared. The dogs, trotting alongside them would stop every now and then to sniff something. The walk to the nearest coffee shop wasn’t very long, it only took about 10 minutes before they were standing in front of the tall glass doors. “Have you ever been here before?” Eren asked. “Yes, a few times.”  
Levi answered simply. “Could you maybe stand here with the Titans while I go order?” He asked carefully, squinting a bit as he did so. “Yes, of course, but may I ask why?” Levi’s heart jolted when the possibility of Eren being embarrassed by him crept into the back of his mind. “I don’t like to leave Titan tied up. It makes be feel bad and I don’t want anything to happen to him.” Eren looked down at his giant dog with it’s waving tail and smiled. “Oh, I see. In that case I’ll take a Chai Tea.” Levi smiled at the young man before him. “Anything the gentleman wants.” Eren said with a playful little bow, his words earning him a roll of the eyes. 

Eren entered the coffee shop and waved at the familiar blonde working the register. “Hi Armin.” The blonde smiled brightly and waved back. “Hello Eren. What’ll be this time?” The taller brunette thought for a moment with his thumb under his chin. “How about a Hazelnut cappuccino and a Chai tea?” “Two coffees?” Armin looked confused but he quickly figured it out. “Oh, So who’s your friend?” Eren pointed out the window, “Do you see that hot guy with the two dogs?” Once Armin spotted the dark haired man sitting at one of the outdoor tables, stroking the heads of two large dogs he nodded. “So, whats his name?” Eren looked up from the contents of his wallet, “Levi. He’s a dog trainer.” He handed Armin the $5 for the coffee and then the blonde barista went to make the drinks, leaning over the counter so he could still speak to his friend. “I take it you met him at the park.” “Yeah, I met Levi a few weeks ago, and we were becoming pretty good friends. Then he asked me on a date today.” When Armin looked back at Eren he noted that he was currently gazing out the window, looking at the new man with a faint smile on his face. Already he could tell that his friends was falling hard, and hopefully Levi would be there to catch him. If not he would land face first in the dirt like last time. “You really like him don’t you Eren?” He paused and blushed a little at being caught staring. “Yeah, I do.” Armins expression went grave for a moment which was rare for him. “Be careful, you don’t want a repeat.” Eren’s face contorted with sudden anger. “Levi’s NOT like that!” He yelled defensively. If Eren had learned anything about Levi from their recent weeks of friendship it was that he was a very kind person, even if he hated to admit it. Levi would never treat him the way his ex did. “Levi might not seem like it at first but he is really good person, and he would never dream of mistreating me.” Armin felt better having heard that, but none the less he still held a small amount of concern. “I’d love to believe that and I hope for your sake and his, if Mikasa finds out, that you’re right about him.” Armin handed Eren the coffee and waved him off before returning to work. “Good luck Eren.” The blonde called out, earning him a friendly smile from the taller brunette. 

Outside Levi sat at a small round black iron table, watching the tired dogs as they sprawled out on the pavement. “Tired already huh?” The clang of a bell drew his attention to the door of the coffee shop where he spotted Eren holding two steaming coffees. “Ah, took you long enough.” Levi huffed. “Whatever that only took like three minutes.” Eren rolled his eyes while handing the Chai to his date. “So what now?” Eren asked nervously. He hadn’t known exactly what Levi wanted to do. “Well we could sit here and chat while we enjoy or our drinks, or we could walk around and look for something else to do.” Levi offered. “The dogs look a little tired, how about we sit here for a bit and then go look around.” Eren said noticing the napping dogs between his and Levi’s feet.   
The shorter man didn’t say anything only nodded and attempted to take a sip of his hot tea. Eren chuckled a little when Levi made a face and yanked the cup dramatically away from his face. “Careful it’s hot.” He laughed. “No shit Sherlock.” Although the insult present, Levi wore a small smile on his face. He didn’t know quite what it was about Eren, but no matter the young man did it always made Levi want to stretch that ‘oh-so-rare’ smile across his face. 

It got quiet again and Levi took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful brunette that sat across from him. “Your eyes are magnificent. I’ve never seen such a beautiful color present in anyone else before.” Levi mentally cursed himself for how corny that sounded. Eren’s cheeks heated up at the sappy compliment and he let out a little louder than necessary laugh. Rage boiled inside Levi, why was Eren laughing at him? He just fucking complimented those gorgeous teal orbs! “What are you laughing at you piece of shit!?” “Levi,” He said lightly with a smile that almost made all of his rage dissipate. “I’m not laughing at you, I just never expected you to say something so sappy, but thank you. I was just thinking the same thing about your eyes.” Levi blinked, his anger vanished and curiosity rose within him. “What do you mean? My boring grey eyes are nothing special.” Eren looked slightly offended by the comment. “Nothing special? I’ve never met anyone with steel colored eyes, I actually find them kind of mysterious.” It was Levi’s turn to laugh now. “Mysterious huh? Most people find it threatening, but you think they're beautiful.” Eren deadpanned. “I never said that.” Levi’s heart constricted. ‘Ouch’ he thought. “I think they're gorgeous and captivating, I find it hard to look away from them. I want to know what they have to say. You might not have noticed yourself but your eyes hold so much emotion.” Eren blushed hard, he was rambling about Levi’s eyes in a really corny manner. “Wow.” Levi muttered a tinge of pink surfacing on his pale cheeks. “Thank you Eren.” He said with the tiniest of smiles, but despite the fact Eren appreciated every muscle it took to make and unbeknownst to himself he was smiling pretty big himself. I jerk of his chair brought him back to reality and before he knew it he was lying on the hard sidewalk, his arm throbbing in pain. Apparently Titan had caught sight of a squirrel somewhere off in the distance and in the process of running it down knocked Erens chair out from under him. “Eren! Are you alright!?” Levi shot up from his own seat and rushed to Erens side. very gently placed a hand under the brunette's head and lifted it from the pavement. Large terrified teal eyes met concerned steel ones, and in a moment Eren forgot about the throbbing appendage and the embarrassing situation caused by the dog. “I..I’m okay.” Eren muttered quietly. Levi offered Eren his hand, which was accepted with gratitude, and pulled the man back to his feet. 

“I should go get Titan before he gets himself in trouble.” Eren said with a heavy sigh. “No, please just sit for a moment, I’ll go get him.” Levi insisted but of course Eren resisted. “Sit down? But Levi really I’m fine.” The shorter man reached for Erens arm and gave it a squeeze causing him to cry out in pain. “Just fine huh?” “Oh shut it..” Eren whimpered. “I’ll go get Titan and when I get back I’ll ask the barista for an ice pack.” “Fine.” Eren plopped down into the iron chair accepting defeat. He then watched as his date scampered off to retrieve the mischievous dog. Titan hadn’t gone very far, in fact Eren could still see him. He was sitting at the base of tall oak tree waiting for the small rodent to come back down. Levi crossed the street before bringing his fingers up to his mouth and creating a very loud whistle that no doubt caught the attention of the K-9. Obediently as ever the mut ran to Levi and sat proudly at his feet. Levi patted the dog on the head as a reward and motioned the animal to follow him as he crossed back to other side of the road. Once Titan was returned to his proper spot next to Eren, Levi turned quickly into the front door of the coffee shop to retrieve an ice pack.   
Hearing the ring of the bell Armin poked his head out of the back to greet the new customer. He was a little shocked to see Erens date standing a little impatiently at the counter. “Hello Sir, What can I do for you?” Armin asked politely. I need an ice pack, quickly please. My date fell and hurt his shoulder.” He spoke quickly. Without a word the blonde retreated to the back, made up an ice pack and nearly sprinted to the counter. “Is Eren alright?” He asked worriedly. “He might end up with a pretty bad bruise, I’m just hoping the ice pack might take some of the pain away.” Levi answered while walking toward the door. Armin emerged from his post behind the counter and followed him. Levi didn’t say anything to the man, because he was in a hurry to get to Eren, but he really wanted to know who this person was and how he knew Eren.   
Eren looked up to see Levi, followed by Armin, coming back with his ice pack. “Here, put this on your arm.” Levi watched as the man did as he was told, wincing in pain when the ice contacted his arm. “It might be worse than I thought. Eren do you want to go see a doctor?” Levi placed his hand on his dates shoulder which was meant to be a comforting action but it only drew another wince from him. Levi flinched, instantly regretting hurting Eren, though it was unintentional. “No, I don’t need a doctor.” Eren whined. With a roll of his eye Armin sighed. “Yes you do Eren, I know you don’t like hospitals but you really need to get your arm looked at, It could be broken.” Erens head sank back as he felt Levis eyes on him. Would he think less of Eren just because he had a silly little fear of doctors? “It’s alright Eren, I’ll go with you, there’s no need to be afraid.” Levi’s voice had a gentle tone to it, more so than he did in the coffee shop earlier, Armin noticed. He must really care for his friend and knowing that made Armin feel a little better. “Fine. Armin could you call a cab for me?” Eren kept his down all the while he spoke. The blonde nodded and quickly returned to the interior of the small building.  
Levi was standing over Eren with his small hand resting on the opposite shoulder. “This was a pretty crumby first date huh?” He spoke quietly. “Just because I fell down, doesn’t mean I wasn’t enjoying myself before.” Eren tried to smile through the pain. “Well I won’t allow my first date with you to end on such a sour note, so how about we call this a pre-date outing and I’ll take you somewhere nice when you’re feeling up to it?” Levi offered. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.” Eren almost forgot about the pain in his arm for a moment. Levi was really sweet but Eren could tell that it was only a side of himself that he showed to certain people and being chosen as one of the few made him all the more joyous.   
Armin poked his out of the glass doors, returning with the news of the cab. “I called, and they said it would be about five minutes. Also I wanted to know if you want me to take Titan home with me? My shift is almost over.” Levi and Eren shared a glance before a silent decision was made. “If you could that would be great, would you also be up for watching Levi’s dog too?” Armin pondered only about a second before agreeing to do so. “If he trusts me with...uh..” He paused. “Titan.” Levi filled in. “Titan, really? I have no problem with it.” He looked amused now. It looked like he would be watching the Titans tonight, how strange that sounded. “I trust Eren and seeing as how Eren trusts you with Titan, then I have to say that I can too.” Levi's made eye contact with Armin for the first time since they had met each others acquaintance. He was a quite cute looking blonde with bright blue eyes, nothing compared to Erens misty teal ones, but still nice. Armin smiled kindly at the older man and received a very small one in return, almost unnoticeable but he appreciated it nonetheless. “Thank you,...forgive me I don’t know your name.” “Armin. I’m one of Erens childhood friends so expect we’ll see each other quite often.” “I’m Levi. I can say you’ll definitely see me around.” They shook hands and Levi thanked him once again before the blonde parted, once again disappearing into the coffee shop, the two large dogs in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if this chapter seemed a little off compared to the rest of the story. I'd been working on it little by little over the past week and the flow might not be as smooth as I'd prefer.


	5. "Don't Worry, I won't let them dissect you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi accompanies Eren to the hospital after and accident on their date.

Chapter 5

“Don’t worry I won’t let them dissect you.”

 

The taxi ride to the hospital seemed to drag on for eternity in Eren's mind. He was unconsciously digging his fingers into the cloth seats which didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. “You really are afraid of the doctor aren’t you?” Eren let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, I know we aren’t even there yet and I’m acting like a child.” The smaller man's eyebrows ran together in a frown that sent chills down Eren’s spine. “Having fears doesn’t make you childish. It’s alright to be afraid of something.” Levi had no way of knowing how much those words meant to Eren, partially because he had no knowledge of the horrible things his father, who was a doctor, had done to him. A smile lit up his face and he gazed into Levi’s silver eyes for the hundredth time that evening, his face showed no attempt to hide his adoration.   
“Hey you two.” The husk voice of the Taxi driver cut through the moment. “I hate to interrupt your little love fest but we’re here.” He pointed his fat finger at the large glass covered building. “Oh..uh thanks.” Eren said shyly, hesitating for a moment before exiting the obnoxiously bright yellow vehicle. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and it seemed to drain a little anxiety from him as he gathered up the courage to step out onto the pavement. Levi handed the driver some cash, before also exiting the cab. Gravel crunched as the car pulled away, leaving Eren in front of the tall grey building. “Come on, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Levi assured hoping   
he wouldn’t end up dragging a screaming grown ass man through the door. To his relief Eren took slow steps until he had passed through the glass barrier formed by two light weight doors. It was when Eren saw a white lab coat wearing man leaning over the front desk that his fears started nipping at him again, like hungry little wolves, that would devour him if he didn’t flee soon. Eren was shocked out of his anxiety for a moment by Levi, who had slipped his hand into Eren's own and laced their fingers together. It made him feel so secure having the small warm hands entangled with his own. “Levi, It means a lot that you’re here with me right now. Thank you.” Levi looked up into Eren's bright green eyes and felt a wave of warmth wash over him. Man this guy really made Levi feel a lot of new emotions that he had never experienced before. It was pleasant though, the wave of warmth. He wish he knew exactly what it was, but for now he decided he would simply smile warmly at his partner. “What kind of a date would I be if I ran off?” Eren rolled his eyes, not particularly at Levi but the memories of all the terrible men in Eren's life that flashed before him. “You’d be surprised how many dates or boyfriends of mine would have left me alone and mocked me for my fears.” The dark haired mans face fell. He didn’t want to imagine Eren’s scared, melancholy face but that didn’t stop his mind from creating it. “Any date who wouldn’t stick with after a date as bad as that, doesn’t deserve to have you...or their arms.” Eren knew Levi was trying to be sweet but he couldn’t help laughing at the threat. “So you’d tear off my ex’s limbs?” “Absolutely, you just give me their home addresses and call it done.” Eren squeezed his hand tightly as a sign of appreciation and also, if Levi could pick up on it as a sign that Eren didn’t want to let him go.   
The stout women at the desk cleared her throat and shooed the doctor away, mumbling something slacking off, before looking at the two men and spreading a wide smile across her thin red lips. “Hi there. Sorry for the wait. How can I help you?” Levi nudged Eren's shoulder and in a shaky voice her said “Um...I-I think I may have fractured my arm...or something.” He looked down slightly embarrassed by his stuttering. “Sorry to hear that. If you’ll just fill out these few forms will have you in to see a doctor shortly.” She smiled at him. but it faded quickly when she saw him flinch slightly at the mention of the professional. “A little nervous hun?” She asked sweetly. The women had a nice about her that Eren found soothing. “Yeah, A little but, I have Levi here to keep me sane.” He nodded his head toward the shorter man as an indication. “Well he certainly looks like he’d protect you.” Levi wasn’t really aware of it but her had a slight dusting of pink on his pale cheeks. The women handed him a clipboard with about three forms attached to it and a pen to write with. “You two can have a seat anywhere you like and bring the papers up here when you’re finished.” “Thank you.” Eren took the items and headed toward a dark blue couch against the tan wall facing a television. It didn’t look like a particularly appealing piece of furniture but it appeared to have more cushion than the rest of the chairs that were scattered about. 

Fifteen minutes later Eren’s finished with all the paperwork and waiting nervously for the doctor to call him back. “It’ll be alright Eren.” Levi stroked this thumb over Eren's hand, clutched tightly in his own. A heavy door squeaked and a woman in a lab coat stepped out. “Eren Yeager.” She called. His muscles tighten and so did his grip on Levi’s hand. “Don’t worry Eren I won’t let them dissect you.” Levi’s remark brought a slight smile to Eren’s face as he passed the threshold into the long, brightly lit hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! I have been suuuppperr busy lately. It always seems like that happens when I'm writing a chapter story. Hmmm. Lokks like I'll be sticking to one-shots until vacation, after I finish this of course.


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my freaking...I just don't have enough words to express my apologies for the late chapter! My computer was down with that stupid start menu error thanks to the new windows update. I was only able to fix it this morning. As an apology and a reward for waiting so patiently I will be working my ass off to provide you with at least the next three chapters today.

Chapter 6 

Real First Date 

 

It’d been a week since the hospital trip. Eren found out that he had a small fracture on his upper humerus, and he had to wear an itchy sling for two weeks. Levi had insisted on waiting for a proper first date until he got the annoying sling off, but when he saw the corners of Eren's mouth sink downward into a frown he changed his mind. “Fine. Let’s do it.” He sighed. Eren's eyes lit up and he beamed at Levi. “Really?” Levi rolled his eyes. “Yes, really.” He was almost caught off guard, and balance, as Eren's threw his good arm around his shoulder and squeezed tightly. “I’ve been so excited to finally have our first date, I don’t think I could have waited another week.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Well, I’d hate to you see you explode from anticipation so I’ll give in this time.” Eren gave Levi another squeeze before planting a small kiss on his cheek. The shorter man's eyes grew wide in surprise. He hadn’t expected Eren’s sudden affection, it wasn’t under appreciated by any means though. 

Levi placed his hand against the cheek that now lacked the warmth of Eren's lips as the brunette sauntered away happily. He couldn’t believe this guy. Never. would Levi had ever guessed he would end up falling for someone like him. “So, did you have anything in mind then?” Eren looked up confusion plain on his face. “Uh….” He chuckled. “I actually hadn’t thought about it.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Figures.” Eren smiled innocently before turning and walking toward his giant fluffy green couch. He stood in front of it and leaned back until gravity pulled him down onto the soft upholstery. Patting the seat next to him, he invited Levi to join him, hoping that there might be some cuddling in the future. The short man roll his eyes yet again, but accepted the invitation. His sat down more carefully than Eren had, as not to knock around his injured arm by landing hard on the piece of furniture. He rested his arm on the back of the couch in a way that it was almost directly behind the brunettes head. Eren pouted for a moment, but he soon decided just being in close proximity to Levi was enough. 

“Want to watch some T.V?” Eren asked glancing around the room in an attempt to locate the remote control. “Yeah sure, why not?” Levi agreed taking a spot next to Eren on the green couch. He sat a little closer to Eren this time there shoulders touched. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. Relief shrouded over him as he fell the pressure of Eren leaning against his shoulder, not tense, not trying to move away just simply leaning into the touch. Eren was flipping through the channels on the T.V so he hadn’t noticed that Levi was staring at him, taking in the beauty of all his features and once again he wondered how he ended up lucky enough to be sitting here right now cuddling, if that's what you could call this, against the hot guy he met at a dog park. Come to think of it, if Titan hadn’t drug him there that day they never would have met at all. “Hey Eren?” Levi asked a bit more shyly than intended. “Hm?” The brunette hummed. “You know if it hadn’t been for Titan dragging me down the sidewalk that day I never would have even met you.”   
“Wow, Levi that was romantic.” Eren said dryly not noticing the blush he caused to grow on Levi’s face. “Tch. No what I meant was, I’m glad I met you.” He said a little quieter than he wanted to but Eren heard every word. Levi isn’t the best at expressing how he feels, but knows he means well. The shorter man just wishes he could tell Eren that wasn’t all he meant, he wanted to tell the beautiful brunnette just how much he appreciated having him in his life. He had imagined one day what it would have been like to have not followed Titan down that street that day, but when he realized he would be sitting alone in his home, probably cleaning something, it made an unfamiliar pain jolt through his chest. “That’s really sweet Levi, I’m really glad I met you to.” Eren smiled as he spoke softly, a faint shade of pink gracing his features. He was really used to hearing sweet words, his other relationships had been empty and more often than not lust induced, but with Levi he didn’t feel empty. Eren could see that Levi wasn’t going to be like all the other useless men in his life. Levi cared for him, which was something few or none of his past partners did. He felt a smile growing on his face as he stared down at the perfectly chiseled face of the smaller man, who had gone back to staring at the television screen.   
Eren picked up the remote once again and flipped to an input channel causing the screen to turn a bright shade of blue. “What are doing?” Levi asked while he watched Eren rise from the couch and head toward an old dark colored wooden cabinet near the T.V. “I’m gonna put in a movie, what’s your favorite genre?” He thought for a moment, never being a big fan of movies, and he decided that he’d just go with the genre he watched the most. “I watch a lot of horror movies with Hange.” He offered. Eren perked up at the mention of the crazy veterinarian. “You two must be better friends than I thought.” Levi almost chuckled at the word ‘friends’. Could you consider someone who basically just forced their way into your life a friend? It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy her company, and she was always saying she’d be there for him no matter what. “Yeah, I guess we are pretty good friends.”   
“Do you have a favorite scary movie?” Eren asked. “I don’t really have a favorite, you pick.” Eren thought for a moment, absently mindedly tapping his index finger against his chin, which Levi found super cute. When Eren noticed the tiny smile on his face he called it to question. “What are smiling at?” He asked in a slightly cocky tone. “Oh nothing, just the really cute guy in front of me.” He chuckled when a blush appeared on Eren’s face.   
Fifteen minutes of Eren bent over digging through the cabinet, and Levi appreciating the view of the voluptuous ass, and Eren had returned to the couch, in his same spot leaning against Levi. “What did pick?” “You’ll see Levi.” He was a little uneasy about the smile on the brat's face, but he assured himself it couldn’t be that bad. Once the Intro started he immediately knew what Eren had picked. It was an anime movie about giants who bring a city to it’s it downfall, and tragically the hero figures all end up dead. Plenty of guts and gore, just like he had wanted. “I’m assuming by the look on your face that you’ve seen this before?” Eren asked. “Yeah, It’s one one of the movies Hange made me sit through, and initially I thought I was going to hate it but it turned out pretty good.” “It’s one of my favourite movies, for what reason though I have no idea. I would no doubt love it if the hero's survived but..none of them make it.” “Don’t be so sad Eren, you know you could always rewrite the ending the way you want it to be.” Levi offered, vaguely remembering the time Hange explained what was fanfiction was. “You mean like an alternate ending fanfiction kind of thing?” “Yeah, like that.”   
They chatted away during the movie, talking about different aspects of the movie itself to comparing the characters to themselves and their friends and discussing how they would have survived. Eren made some popcorn for them to share, but they barely ate any of it so it mostly went to the always hungry dogs. After the movie ended they decided to go out for pizza at a little shop down the street from Erens apartment called ‘Little Italy’. Eren hadn’t noticed the slightly muscular brown haired man sitting at a table in the corner when they walked in. It was when he and Levi were heading to a booth at the window when he noticed the scruffy face. “Holy shit Levi.” Eren whispered nervously pulling on his arm. “What Eren, why are you whispering?” He didn’t receive an answer, instead Eren simply pointed to the man in the back of the restaurant. “Oh, That’s an ex I assume.” Levi narrowed his eyes, sending a harsh glare in the direction of the man. Levi paused his death glare when a sudden terrifying thought occurred to him. “Eren.” He said with so much seriousness in his voice. “He never hurt you did he?” “No, he wasn’t like that he wasn’t violent. Don’t get me wrong he was cowardly asshole but at least he never hit me.” Eren could see pain in Levi’s eyes when he said the last part. “Listen if you want to go somewhere else,” “It’s okay, let’s just order our food to go and then we can get out of here. I’m not gonna let that douche ruin the best pizza in town for me.” Relief flooded Levi’s body. That what one thing he loved so much about Eren, he was such a strong person that he never let anyone get in his way. “Eren we can do whatever you want.” Levi smiled. Eren extended his hand for Levi to take and they sat hand in hand until their pizza came, not once mentioning the brown haired man sitting in the corner.   
They received their pizza in a timely manner, and were out the door within seconds. Levi wanted to make sure Eren wasn’t in an awkward position by being there. “So Eren, where would you like to go?” Levi asked while walking down the vacant sidewalk with the pizza tight in his grip. Eren placed his finger to his chin, in that cute way of his, before his eyes lit up, leading Levi to wonder what kind of idea the brat had now. “Let’s take this to the park and make a little picnic out of it.” He chirped. A smile snuck it’s way onto the shorter man's face. Eren was just too damn cute for his own good. “Alright, let’s go then.” Levi removed one hand from the pizza box and entangled his fingers with those of his bright eyed date.


	7. The Titans Visit Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange will be dog sitting for Eren and Levi, while they attend a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter here guys. Instead of posting three chapters today I went with the option to give you a long chapter with a little comedy and just enough Ereri moments to keep you interested. I should have had this up yesterday but I'm a lying piece of shit who can't stick to her own plot notes.

Chapter 7 

The Titans Visit Hange 

 

Yay! Another chapter with Hange, plus her two dogs sonny and bean!! I will do kind of a back and forth thing between the dogs and Levi and Eren.   
(AN: Eren and Levi have been dating for roughly two months now! Sorry I forgot to mention it at all in the beginning so I’m back up here to add that in for you.)

 

‘What should we do with the Titans?” Eren asked as he struggled to close his suitcase. “I’ve asked Hange if she would be so polite as to watch them for us while we were away.” Levi spoke quietly as he ran the comb through his hair for about the third time. He was currently inspecting himself in the mirror of Eren's bedroom. “You look great.” Eren cooed. The brunette was sitting at the edge of his bed staring at Levi’s reflection watching him as he made sure he was flawless. Levi sat the comb back down on the dresser where he had found it and turned to face his messy haired boyfriend. “I wish I could say the same for you, brush that rats nest will you?” Before Eren had time to retort, a red hairbrush had been thrown into his lap. Eren mumbled something under his breath but the nevertheless followed Levi’s instruction.  
After about fifteen minutes of last minute bullshit, Eren and the dogs were seated in Levi’s car awaiting their departure. A loud slam and a gentle rocking of the car indicated that Levi had finished putting everything in the trunk and was now ready to leave. “We’ll take the dogs to Hanji's house and then we’ll be on our way. Depending on how long it takes to unload these two on that lunatic we should arrive in time for the rehearsal dinner. Levi’s friend Petra was getting married and he and Eren would have to drive quite some distance to get there. He and Petra had attended the same college and became pretty good friends, so he was excited to see her on her big day. Levi was also really glad that she sent to the invitation addressed to himself and Eren. They hadn’t met in person yet but the two have talked over skype before and from the way Levi always talked about him Petra had a feeling he was here to stay.   
The ride over to Hange’s house was spent in a comfortable silence, not even the car radio made a sound. The approached a house with a tall privacy fence around the perimeter. The mail box was heavy tin box secured to think metal post. In all honesty the whole scene made Eren a bit uneasy. “So remind me again why her house looks fortified?” Levi glanced at the familiar home, he had gotten used to the way it looks and he hadn’t thought about how Eren would react to it, “Because it is.” He said bluntly. “She’s a little paranoid when it comes to her stuff. Especially her dogs, you see they didn’t used to be the most well behaved but I fixed that for her. They used to chase people and sonny I believe actually sent the mail carrier running for tree.” Eren stared at him for a moment not quite believing the last part, but when Levi’s expression remained unchanged he realised that he was telling the truth. “Wow, really? These dogs are as crazy as their owner.” Eren joked, receiving a small laugh from Levi. “Yeah, they are definitely a handful.”   
“Do you think she’ll have a problem dealing with all four dogs?” Eren asked, a little worried about Titan’s safety. “Don’t worry Eren Hange is nearly as good as me when it comes to handling dogs.”   
Levi saw a little bit of relief on Eren's face and smiled knowing that Eren trusted him. Trust was a big thing with Levi and Eren both considering some of the shit they’d been through.   
“Alright, let's go.” Levi took the key out of the ignition and stepped outside of the green SUV. He went around the the back door and released the anxious dogs. He whistled once and they both dropped their hindquarters to the ground and sat obediently. “Alright come on.” He raised his hand and the dogs began to follow him to the large gate. Levi released the two latches and pushed the solid wooden door inward revealing a vast yard littered with toys, most of them in tatters. Eren stared with wide eyes as two massive great danes charged toward him, he flinched instinctively but after a high pitched whistle the loud thumping of their feet ceased. He opened his eyes, that he hadn’t realised he shut in the first place, to see both dogs sitting at attention with their backs turned to him staring up at the second story window where Hange had literally crawled out of. She was standing at the edge of the roof, hands on her hips, looking down proudly. “Good boys!” “Hello Eren and Levi. I’ve been waiting for you!” She yelled loudly and without any warning at all she lept from the ledge and landed perfectly in front of her pets. “Sonny, Bean, Meet Eren and Titan number 2.” She gestured the man and his dog who was looking forward with nearly as much bewilderment as himself. Sonny and Bean both turned their gazes to the newcomers and gave a loud bark in greeting. Eren chuckled a little, “Nice to meet you to.” Titan waged his tail back at the other dogs barking as if he were also introducing himself. “So when are you on your way boys?” Hange asked, her voice still louder than necessary. “We really need to be on the road by noon.” Levi answered. “So I guess that means you don’t have time to watch the new routine we’ve been working on then.” She hung her head briefly, in mock disappointment. “Routine?” Eren asked. Hange’s glasses shined over in the sunlight as she turned her head toward Eren with an almost ominous expression present on her face. “Yes! Sonny, Bean and I have been working on a positively unbeatable performance routine for this years dog show. It stimulates all of the facets of the human mind in the most appealing way, there is absolutely no way we can lose!” She declared, breathing heavily. “The dynamic of the dogs performance is on it’s own spectacular! I’m very proud of our work, they picked it up so quickly!” Levi held up a finger, halting Hange’s little tangent long enough to get in a word. “Hange, please we don’t have time for you to get all worked up. We have to leave soon.” Her hands fell to her sides, “Right, right. I’m okay. Let’s talk about the Titans arrangements for the next three days.”  
Hange only went into two other tangents within the last half hour, which Levi considered successful. He knew she would have everything taken care of, this wasn’t the first time she had watched Titan for him. Eren was the one who needed to be convinced that everything would be alright and Titan was guaranteed survival. They had said their goodbyes to the dogs and to Hange before they headed off to the wedding. 

+With Hange+ 

A few hours had passed since the Titans were in her care and they were already exhausted. They were currently laying on the porch next to one another panting loudly. “Ah come on, you can’t be tired already.” Hange whined. She had hoped that the dogs would have a little more energy, especially considering their size and breeds. She knew they were mixed breeds but she could see almost exactly which breeds each of them contained. “You muts are interesting, how I wouldn’t just love to run your DNA.” Titan looked up in fright, that’s right this lady was a vet. He looked to the other Titan for any confirmation that he would remain as far away from any needles as possible. The relaxed, tolerant look on the others face caused him to calm down a little as well. Titan had been around Hange plenty of times before, so he knew if Titan trusted her, then he should too. (Is this getting a little confusing? I know it will because their names are both Titan but I don’t want to say Titan 1 or Titan 2 because to me that sounds dumb and I feel like it would still be confusing) He laid his head back down between his paws and thought about where his owner might be going. Titan knew he’d return, Eren always returned when he promised to. 

+With Eren and Levi+

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting Petra in person.” Eren said excitedly. “She can’t believe it either, she knew she would eventually though.” Eren narrowed his eyes a little. “What do you mean by that?” Levi hadn’t thought about his choice of words before they escaped his mouth. Pink cascaded over his pale cheeks as he searched for a response. “I just meant that Petra knows you’re special to me, she knew she’d end up meeting you because you’d be around long enough to.” The blush grew a little brighter, though he tried his best to will it away. Eren stared at him with those giant teal orbs of his, boring into his soul and filling it with anxiety. He waited for a response that never came. Eren just sat there, red in the face and searching for an appropriate response because all he wanted to do was pounce on Levi and fill him with every drop of love he had to give. “Levi.” He finally choked out. “Yes?” Levi felt his nerves ready to burst at any given second. “Could you please pull over, I can’t wait another 3 hours to kiss every last breath out of you.” Levi’s heart skipped a beat and joy flooded his mind and soul. He didn’t know why he was afraid of a negative reaction because Eren had never had a negative reaction to anything he’d ever done, but perhaps that’s why he feared it so much. 

+With Hange+ 

“Come on guys lets get some grub!” Hange shouted, opening the door of her home wide enough for all the dogs to enter in one piece. She fed each of them the exact amount I dog of their size and weight should have, and then she moved on to make herself something to eat. Hange wondered around the kitchen for about twenty minutes before finally deciding on some chow mein left over from the other night when she went out with Erwin and Mike. She took her food and found a nice comfortable spot on the couch, glancing over to the coffee table where the remote was resting. In hindsight she should have located it before sitting down, but no problem because she was a prepared kind of lazy. She reached down next to the couch to find a claw shaped grabber, and when I say claw shaped I literally mean it was shaped like the claw of a dragon or t something. She bought it a few ago at a comic convention, being the nerd she was it really didn’t surprise anyone that she owned such a thing. Once the remote was within her grasp, she dropped the claw back into it’s original position on the floor beside the couch. She surfed the channels for a while before settling on some kind of action movie with numerous explosions.   
While the Hange human ate her food the Titans, mainly Eren's Titan, decided to scope out his new surroundings. Levi’s Titan was merely following him around for lack of anything better to do. He walked past the living and stood before the carpeted staircase, glancing back at Hange to see if she objected to him climbing them. When he received no acknowledgement from her he decided it was alright to continue his exploration. At the top of the stairs was a long a long hallway the intersected with another. He had the choice of going left, right, or straight down the middle. While he was thinking about his next move Sonny was ascending the stairs clear in his goal to take a left. Titan followed the other dog seeing that as an easy solution to his dilemma. Sonny lead him down the short hallway into a large bedroom that looked like it were meant for Sonny and Bean to sleep in. In the center of the room was a large brown rug and in opposing corners were two different dog beds. One was very plush and comfortable looking and the other was flat and looked less appealing. The flat one was the bed Sonny marched up to, he stepped inside and circled for a moment before laying down and releasing a content sigh. Why Sonny liked such an uncomfortable looking bed Titan couldn’t see, personally he would have taken the softer looking one as would the other Titan. Eren and Levi always shared the bed with the dogs, so they were more used to sleeping on very soft, comfortable beds. Titan was bored of the current room so he decided to take his venture in another direction this time going down the right hallway but only to find a closer door. Maybe it was one of those closet things. He went down the middle hall and poked his nose around in Hanges messy bedroom bedroom before returning to the lower level. 

+With Eren and Levi+ 

The stopped once, off the roadside on a country road for a brief makeout session, once again to get something to eat at a small restaurant and several more times to get gas and pee. Long story short it was getting late and they were tired of being in the car and very happy to be pulling into the parking lot of a very large, expensive looking hotel. “Wow, they spared no expense huh?” Eren asked. “Petre never like the idea of getting married in a church, she would always go on about how she thought a celebration of love such as a wedding shouldn't be limited to one location because love exists everywhere and you have full rights to declare it anywhere you chose.” Levi explained with a grin on his face. He liked the way she put that into words. “I like that. Petra’s a fine lady.” Eren respected her way of seeing things, it was always so beautiful and free the way she saw expression and to him that meant a lot. He felt the same way about love being limitless. “Yes she is.” Levi agreed.  
They gathered their luggage from the trunk, only having one bag a piece meant they wouldn't have to make a second trip ultimately saving some time so they could relax a little before the rehearsal dinner. It wasn’t going to be a formal or even organized event, more like a pre-wedding party. They got settled into their room and unpacked a few things before finally relaxing on the bed. Levi was lying on his back and Eren was lying across his torso resting his head in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi closed his eyes and took in Eren's scent, sighing contently. “Levi.” Came Eren’s muffled voice. “Hm?” Eren raised his head enough so that he could speak properly. “I’m really excited to meet Petra in person, but I also really just want to stay right here for eternity.” “Tough choice.” Levi agreed. 

+With Hange+ 

“Titans! Sonny! Bean!” Hange yelled from her current spot in front of the back door. She waited and listened to the sound of not two, but four sets of paws thumping loudly through her home. In no time at all four furry faces came around the corner, tongues hanging out and tails wagging. “I have to go to the clinic for a bit but I’ll be back before dark.” Hange spoke remorsefully. She hated Leaving her dogs alone while she worked and now she had to do it to Eren and Levi’s dogs too. The clinic was usually really good about allowing her to have Sonny and Bean around all day, but there was no way she’d be able to convince her boss to allow four dogs in the office at once. “I’ll be back as quickly as possible. I promise.” She opened the door and beckoned for the dogs to follow her out into the yard. She checked to make sure they had plenty of water and nothing to harm themselves with before exiting through the heavy gate. “Don’t miss me too much!” She chirped.


	8. I'm so sorry guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. Bad news coming your way.

Dear readers,

 

Due to an unfortunate virus on my computer I have lost the last three chapters of the story and as fellow writers I assume you all know how irritating re-writing them would be, so I have elected not to do so. HOWEVER, as an apology I will be taking and requests small enough to fit into a single document consisting of various moments between our beloved Eren and Levi. They can be anything from cute flirting to hardcore inappropriate I really dont care because this is for you guys. 

Once again I apologize for the disappointment and I really hope you'll allow me the chance to make it up to you. 

-Sincerely,   
Xthesecretshipperx


	9. I'm so sorry guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. Bad news coming your way.

Dear readers,

 

Due to an unfortunate virus on my computer I have lost the last three chapters of the story and as fellow writers I assume you all know how irritating re-writing them would be, so I have elected not to do so. HOWEVER, as an apology I will be taking and requests small enough to fit into a single document consisting of various moments between our beloved Eren and Levi. They can be anything from cute flirting to hardcore inappropriate I really dont care because this is for you guys. 

Once again I apologize for the disappointment and I really hope you'll allow me the chance to make it up to you. 

-Sincerely,   
Xthesecretshipperx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of small Ereri moments for you guys as promised. This document can be edited at any time so if you have anything you would to be added to it please let me know and I will do my best to provide you with it.

Same AU 

Awake

Eren lay awake in bed, the moonlight glowing softly over the room draped like silk across the warm bed. He turned his head once he felt a rustle on top of the blankets from beside him. Curled up between Eren and his new husband rested a Titan sized dog, snoring away in the silence. A smile cracked across Eren face as he took in the cute scene before him. Propping himself up on his elbows, Eren's new position allowed him to find the other Titan sized dog resting on the other side of Levi who looked at peace between the two sleeping giants. Once again a soft smile that could light up the whole pale bedroom crept onto his face. 

 

Breakfast with Beggars

 

Levi felt a heavy weight settle onto his lap underneath the kitchen table. He sighed and dropped his eyes to the begging dog. "Look at that gut Titan. Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked the drooling mutt. "Of course not." Came the sarcastic but realistic answer from the brunette at the island. "I forgot you were a giant drooling beast." Came the equally sarcastic reply of the man at the table. Eren only rolled his eyes and finished buttering his toast. "Titan go lay down." Levi spoke softly but firmly enough for both dogs to obey and retreat to the living room. His eyes left the doorway where the dogs had just been and adverted to his husband who having a seat across the table. "So, Eren." Bright green eyes darted up to look at him and he almost melted into a useless puddle. "Are we going to sign the papers now or what?" Eren nearly choked on his bite of toast at the question. "Um..I mean...if you think you're ready." He answered kind of shyly a slight pink grazing his cheeks. "Look Eren if you don't want to got though with this we don't have to." Levi reached a hand across the dark wooden table, resting it over that of his lovers. "No. I do. I just want us both to be 100% sure." Levi's eyes softened as Eren met his gaze uncertainty clear in the turquoise pools. "I know its a big responsibility, but I know it'll be just fine." At those words a new hope swelled withing Eren and he knew what his decision was. "We'll sign the papers

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? I was thinking making this about 10 chapters of so, but that really depends on how this plays out so we'll see.


End file.
